


The hammock really was a good idea

by haikcuute



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuOi, Established Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikcuute/pseuds/haikcuute
Summary: “Get in it then.”Bokuto turned around and carefully sat down on the edge of the hammock, before he could swing his legs into it, he was promptly dumped onto the ground.Oikawa snorted. And Bokuto made a second attempt, sticking his leg in first. It was no more successful than the first.He tried again, sitting down more in the middle and was able to get his feet off the ground before the hammock twisted out from under him.Mayyybe the hammock wasn’t such a great idea after all.





	The hammock really was a good idea

He had bought the hammock on a whim when he was at the store. It was really a good idea, Bokuto congratulated himself, as he set it up on his back porch.

“Are you sure that’s really a good idea?” Oikawa asked, from where he sat in a chair behind Bokuto, watching him work. “I feel like you’re just gonna fall out of it and hurt yourself or jump into it and break it.”

“Hey I can be careful too!” Bokuto objected, pulling tightly on the knot he had just tied. “It was definitely a good idea.”

Oikawa made a very skeptical noise.

“You’ll see!” Bokuto promised, turning around to grin at Oikawa.

Oikawa raised an eyebrow and pushed his glasses up a little on his noise. “You’re not getting me in that thing.”

Bokuto shrugged, turning back to his work. “We’ll seeeee.”

A few minutes later, he stood up and looked at his handiwork. “This looks awesome,” he declared.

“Get in it then.”

Bokuto turned around and carefully sat down on the edge of the hammock, before he could swing his legs into it, he was promptly dumped onto the ground.

Oikawa snorted. And Bokuto made a second attempt, sticking his leg in first. It was no more successful than the first.

He tried again, sitting down more in the middle and was able to get his feet off the ground before the hammock twisted out from under him.  

Mayyybe the hammock wasn’t such a great idea after all.

Oikawa crouched down next to him, where he still sat on the ground, a little dazed. He kissed his cheek. “You alright?”

Bokuto sighed. “Yeah. Maybe I shouldn-”

Oikawa didn’t let him finish. “Come on don’t give up on it, get up, I’ll help you this time.”

Bokuto got up and brushed his pants off, and then sat down carefully, turning to lay down in the hammock while Oikawa helped to stabilize it. He expected Oikawa to walk away, but instead he started to climb in on top of him.

Bokuto put a foot on the ground to hold the hammock in place. “I thought you said you weren’t gonna-”

“Shush,” Oikawa replied, settling down on his stomach on Bokuto’s chest. “Do you want me to get up?”

“No, no definitely not,” Bokuto answered quickly, putting his arms around Oikawa’s back.

“Good,” Oikawa answered, laying his head down.

Bokuto hummed happily and started moving them back and forth gently using his foot on the ground. “Does that mean the hammock was a good idea then?”

“I wouldn’t go so far as to say that,” Oikawa huffed, winding his fingers into Bokuto’s shirt. Bokuto had a suspicion he wasn’t being entirely truthful.

They lay in contented silence for a while.

Bokuto glanced down at Oikawa, who lay on his chest. His eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly and softly. Oikawa had fallen asleep, arms hugging Bokuto a best he could when they were lying in a hammock, glasses falling off his face since his cheek was pressed into Bokuto’s chest. A light wind ruffled his hair.

Realizing that Oikawa had fallen asleep, Bokuto instantly stilled, watching his peaceful face with wonder. Most of the time it was Bokuto who fell asleep first and slept in late, so to see Oikawa like this was rare. He wasn’t one to let his guard down around others, ever, and Bokuto very much did not want to wake him, for fear of losing a moment of this. Oikawa had been slowly getting more comfortable around him, and Bokuto loved it. Loved him, not that he’d said so. Usually he was the person to say whatever he was thinking to someone, but the weight of telling Oikawa that held down even his loose tongue until it felt right to say it.

Since Bokuto had stopped rocking the hammock, he could feel Oikawa stirring, and resumed the rocking as smoothly as he could. He hoped to let Oikawa sleep as long as he could.

The movement seemed to help, and Oikawa settled again, tightening his arms a little. The movement made his glasses fall farther off of his face however, and Bokuto carefully slipped them off, folding them and setting them on the nearby table, which he could just reach.

He kept rocking them gently, watching Oikawa as he slept. He really was beautiful, Bokuto marveled. Hoping he could get away with it, Bokuto let his hands rest on Oikawa’s back and leaned down to press a kiss into his hair. He leaned back again and looked carefully at Oikawa’s face, but he was still relaxed and asleep as ever, and Bokuto smiled.

His hands were restless, and he started to lightly trace patterns on Oikawa’s back. Patterns became pictures, pictures became words, and before he knew it he had spelled out “I love you” several times, in invisible letters on Oikawa’s back. His hand slowed but didn’t stop. Oikawa was asleep, it wasn’t like there was any danger in it. So he kept writing, careful to be gentle so as to not bump Oikawa or wake him up.

_I love you_

_Beautiful_

_I love you_

_Oikawa_

_I love you_

_Tooru_

_Amazing_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love-_

He instantly stilled his hand as Oikawa moved, shifting his body so that he could tuck his chin into Bokuto’s shoulder and press his lips in a line of kisses against his jaw. “I love you too.”

Bokuto gaped in shock. “You were awake? How long?!?”

Oikawa pushed up on his elbows so that Bokuto could see his face. “Since about when you were drawing a butterfly, I think it was?”

Bokuto groaned. “Aw mannn I’m sorry I woke you up! I was trying really hard not to.”

“The tickling on my back was what woke me up, I’m afraid.” He kissed Bokuto softly before he could apologize again. “Don’t worry about it, I’m glad you did.”

Bokuto gazed up at him, a realization slowly dawning on him late. “You love me,” Bokuto whispered.

“Well of course I do,” Oikawa laughed lightly. “I got in this dumb hammock with you didn’t I?”

Bokuto felt like he might fly away with happiness. “You love me!”

“I love you.”

“And I love you!”

Oikawa kissed him.

“Woahhhhh,” Bokuto breathed, bringing his hands up to cup Oikawa’s face. The sun was getting ready to set, and Oikawa was lit in the light of it, making him look soft around the edges, otherworldly and beautiful. “Really woah.”

Oikawa kissed him again, lips moving against Bokuto’s, warm and firm.

The hammock _really_ was a good idea, he decided.


End file.
